Ben Tennyson and The Chamber of Secrets
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: After forcing Albedo to give him Ultimatrix and surviving a deadly attack from Vilgax Ben receives a letter from the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Sorcery.But he is forced to study in second year with children who are quite younger than him. Over the top of all that an ancient creature is hunting down the students. Can Ben save the day in the end or he will end up as a victim?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the climax of Ben 10: Alien force and beginning of Ultimate Alien. Ben isn't world famous in this story. I never liked how the reveal happened anyways. However just because the disaster didn't happen here doesn't mean it will never happen. But in future books. Not this one**

 **In Harry Potter Universe, This is set in Chamber of Secrets.**

An owl landed open window, carrying two messages. Gwen was the one to let it in. She informed Ben and Aunt Sandra right away. The nearly 16- year-old boy was previously busy with a new video game he bought, He and Kevin were playing as two player and it took his mother's infamous death glare for him and Kevin to listen. All four of them stared at one another, then at their letters. Gwen smiled, She knew about the existence of wizarding world for a very long time. But didn't she already took a correspondence course at Friendkin Institute of Sorcery? The letter can't be for her. She shrugged, and opened hers up. The wielder of newfound Ultimatrix studied his.

"To Ben Tennyson , 24 king street, Bellwood," read the envelope. He could not imagine who had sent it, try though he did. Finally he opened the letter. "Dear Mr. Tennyson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to various circumstances, your magical training has been delayed somewhat, but that will not be a problem. We are confident that with basic tutoring this summer, you will be able to start school as a second year, with other students roughly three or four years younger than your own age. It's just a minor inconvenience but let me promise you, It will be worth it. You would need to report to the castle of Hogwarts on June 15. Enclosed is your list of all necessary books and equipment. . ." Ben had read this three times before his cousin spoke.

"This letter informs me that magic actually exists...

"I know that very well Gwen. But do magical schools actually exists?" Ben dumbfounded. Gwen responded with a smile.

"Well , How else do you think I got so much better in all this years? They do exist Benjy. But not everyone goes to them. There are other ways to learn magic too. I am doing a correspondence course myself with my major in Magical Artifacts and Protection against Dark Arts!"

Ben nodded and Gwen continued from where she left off.

"You are a wizard, and that wizards and witches have been in the Tennyson line since its beginnings. They want you to attend wizards' school cause Aunt Sandra is British thus you can get into an English Wizarding school." Gwen concluded

"That's quite strange, I never thought about seeing stuff like that. That sounds good Ben. You always wanted to learn something else which could lessen your dependence on Omnitrix!" Sandra spoke out of curiosity and excitement.

"It's actually Ultimatrix Mom!" Ben corrected his mother , He quickly turned to Gwen, "What do you think, Gwen ?"

"Seems authentic to me !. . ."

"You know what? So can I." Ben looked thoughtful for a moment. "But what I meant was, what do you think about studying there? Should I do that? Besides If I can really do magic, Who can teach me better than you?"

" It will be a new experience Ben. Who knows you may even like it! You could use a break after the nasty break up with Julie after all. " Kevin suggested with a grin "Look at some of the things you'd be studying! Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts. . . oh my such fancy words! Wouldn't you like to learn how to transform metals into Gold?"

"Geez! Is Money the only thing on your mind?" Ben groaned

"Ah!Show me the Money Tennyson!" Kevin chuckled jokingly, Giving his best Jerry McGuire imitation. However, After some serious thinking Gwen finally decided to respond.

"You should try it! It's good to learn from actual teachers and at a real school!" Gwen remarked in a firm tone

Her letter described a place where they could get all his school supplies: Diagon Alley. It gave instructions how to get there. They would start by acquiring his first year supplies for the summer.

"You three should go to London this weekend, then," Mrs. Tennyson decided happily.

"All?" Ben tried to hide his dismay, "I can handle myself on my own. I saved the world remember!"

"You sound so grown up, Benjy! Of course, you always have. But I never thought my baby will be boarding away in a whole another country! " His mother appeared to be teary eyed.

"I will be sixteen in a few months, Mom!" Ben shrugged. Kevin had started snickering by now.

"Of course which means you need to clean your room before you leave!" She responded in a stern tone. This time Gwen was the one who started laughing

Ben shuddered. Crap! He totally forgot about it.

...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

The two days before this outing Gwen had spent investigating every possible source regarding witches, wizards, and Hogwarts School, and had come up with quite a bit of information regarding magic theories, Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank, the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, purebloods, Muggles, the school and its founders, a bloke called the Boy Who Lived, and a wizard tyrant called the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, Voldemort. Frankly , The two boys were rather amused to learn about all this.

Of course , Ben was also a whole lot surprised to find out about Wizarding news papers. It was He'd discovered to his extreme dismay that most forms of technology wouldn't work at Hogwarts-cell phones, computers, not even electricity! He'd almost changed his mind about going, until a call from Azimuth confirmed that the Ultimatrix won't be affected by something lowly such as earth magic. The creator of Omnitrix seemed rather angry at Ben doubting Galvan technology in the first place. Anyways Gwen promised to encase the technology with her own magic so that the circuits inside remain unharmed and Ben could successfully use stuff as Laptops, Smartphone, Plumber's Badge etc.

Gwen had already made arrangements to convert their currency into Galleons at the American Wizarding bank. Besides a few aliens worked in there so it was a whole lot smoother. Ben was kinda tired after signing somewhat hundred forms but in the end that was worth it. The coins were kinda hard to carry but Gwen's magical bag, Which was enchanted in the same way Charmcaster's was came in handy. Ben was kinda fascinated by the moving brick wall and thought about adding something similar to the local plumber's base.

Now they were all striding along, trying not to look like they were gawking.

"Ooh! Look at that! The pictures move!" Ben cried in excitement.

Well, a few of them were.

"Woah! Look at the the robes!" Kevin chuckled "And the pointy hats!... That's funny man!"

A couple turned around. "Are you insulting our hats?"

"No, That's just kinda funky and all that!" Kevin remarked casually

The couple shook their heads and walked away. A large, bulky man stopped and sneered at the group. "How did Muggle get in here? We're not a tourist attraction!"

Kevin frowned, He had no idea what the term muggle meant but he didn't like the tone of that guy. From what he understood that seemed to be more like N word or F word back home.

"Dude, Take a chill pill. No need to get worked up over it!"

The man laughed. It was not a nice laugh. However before he could step closer Gwen was already between them. She had grabbed the man's arm, twisted him around, and suplexed him before throwing him against a wall. Ben flinched, It was quite painful.

"Remind me to never mess with her!" Kevin whispered

"Only if you promise to do the same." Ben responded back with a smile.

Everyone in the neighborhood stopped to watch, Most of them appearing amused. It seemed that the culprit wasn't much popular himself. However from a corner of the street more people were rushing towards them. All of them having glowing sticks in their palms.

Ben pulled up his sleeve, Only to be stopped by Gwen. "It's not the right place or time to get into that sort of battle. We should make ourselves scarce.!"

And just like that, A pink gust of wind started swirling around the trio and they vanished into a puff of smoke. Just like that.

...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxx...

Gwen took a look at the books and seemed terribly disappointed. Of course, It was very hard to meet her standards. She became a master sorceress at the age of fifteen. Which was too much even by Wizarding world's standards. Besides Gwen had always been fascinated with knowledge. She always wanted promising secrets to be revealed to her. What would there be to do besides read, anyway? Well, According to her anyways.

She insisted on Ben must using her notes and recommended materials for study. Ben shivered at hearing this but once she had made up her mind nothing can shake her off. Not even her boyfriend. After getting a Uniform for him, They straightly went to the wands shop. Ben was pretty unhappy about getting in school once again. But he was kinda curious about Hogwarts place so he had no other choice but to tag along with the plan. They bought his cauldron, and his other equipment, and a tawny yellow owl that Ben had named Ishiyama. . Both of them dragged Kevin away from the kittens and out of the store

Seriously, What was with the Levin and pets? He went batshit crazy around them.

"Why do you need an Owl? Can't we buy a cute kitten?" Kevin argued for the eleventh time

"NO!" Ben denied vehemently.

"We don't need a kitten Kevin. I am allergic to cats!" Gwen glared at her boyfriend causing him to shrink.

"It's alright honey. Anything you say!" Kevin responded begrudgingly. While Ben made a whopping notion behind his back. The former criminal narrowed down his eyes, Tennyson must pay back for this. He won't let this slide just like that. Ben threw him a smug grin indicating that he was welcome to try. Gwen didn't pay much heed to do that, This was just another Wednesday to her.

Soon, They walked inside a shop called the Olivanders. It was a very small and quite place. Even Ben was awed and silent. Everyone felt the air was quite thick. It was like a hallowed feeling washing over them.

A man came out from the back, from the multitude of piled boxes. "Greetings," he said.

"Good afternoon. We need a wand for our friend here" Kevin said, Pointing towards Ben.

The man came to stand just in front of Ben, Scanning him carefully. "Hold out your wand arm, please."

Ben scrutinized him, Not liking the way this old man was stepping inside his personal space. Mr. Ollivander proceeded to magically measure him. "Every wand has a core of a magical substance," he told him. "No two wands are alike. You always get the best results with your own wand. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstrings. And various types of wood."

Mr. Ollivander dug around the boxes, then set a few on the counter. "Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Ben took it in his hand and looked at it.

"Give it a wave," The shopkeeper instructed.

Ben did as he was instructed . A chip of wood thunked out of the counter. Ollivander snatched the wand back. "No. Rowan and unicorn hair, ten inches. Try it."

Ben barely had it in his hand when the man took it back. "No, no. Try this one. Ash and unicorn hair, nine inches."

Gwen and Kevin watched bemusedly as Ben waved around various wands. Mr. Ollivander never seemed to grow discouraged, he simply kept coming up with boxes after boxes.

"What's supposed to happen?" Kevin whispered.

Gwen shrugged. She never needed a wand in the first place so she had no idea.

Wand number seven was "Oak and Dementors heartstring, nice and flexible. Eight and a half inches. One doesn't generally see Dementors heartstrings mixed with anything. No one managed to use it in thousand of years. Perhaps you may succeed where others failed , Go on, try it."

When Ben took it in his hand, he knew. There was a tingling that started in his fingers and ran up to his elbow, making his heart beat harder as he raised the wand and gave it a swish. Sparks crackled from the tip of it and rained down like water, reflecting blue and gold on the counter and the walls, and Ben's eyes.

"Cool!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Gwen awes in surprise

"Very good, very good!" the old man seemed delighted as well. So did Ben Tennyson and his friends.

"What was your name, young man?" Ollivander asked as Gwen paid for the wand.

"Ben Tennyson"

"Tennyson," the man repeated. "As in Lord Georgious De Gaunt from Tennessy?"

This time Gwen was the one to come up with the answer "Yes. He was our Ancestor"

"He was an extra ordinary wizard, Grandson of the Salazar Slytherin. My grandfather had to create a special wand for him . I was a child at that time but I still remember him. Willow and dementor heartstring, twelve inches. He did many great things in his life time . He performed countless extra ordinary feats. He was so much powerful that people can't figure out whether he was a human or a God. He defeated many dark Wizards, Went up against his very own grandfather and killed him when it became inevitable that his Grandfather won't change. He vanquished vicious creatures who Wizards thought as invincible, Sealed the great demon Lord called Diagon...some believe he still walks the Earth. Guarding the tomb of the very demon he slayed. He wielded a very powerful weapon called Ascalon. So much powerful that no earthly weapon from past and future can match it's might. People said not even thousands of killing curse could cause any bodily harm to wielder of Ascalon Dark Wizards referred to him as death while ordinary people referred to him as George. Saint George of Tennessee. Most powerful warrior to ever exist. This wand chose you just like it's brother chose Georgious many years ago. That can't be just coincidence. You are meant for far greater things than you can even think in your wildest dreams. Someday You will become a legend in this world! "

"How could you remember him?" Gwen frowned. "He lived during the 11th century."

"Ah, my dear lady," Ollivander retorted with a grin, "I'm older than I seem."

"That's pretty old," Kevin said frankly, staring at him hard.

"It's getting late, Benjy, let's go." Gwen plucked at his sleeve . Not really interested in spending any more time in this gloomy place

"Okay okay, We are leaving!" he replied absent-mindedly, looking partly at the man and partly at his wand. Then he smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ben Tennyson!"

 **This is a What if story of A Plumber amongst Wizards. However here Ben and Harry aren't related. I hope you like it**

 **Does this mean Ben and Gwen are living heirs of Slytherin. Yep! Wicked** **, Right?**

 **Which house Ben should be in? Gryffindor or Slytherin?**


	2. Chapter 2

It truly was a glorious day. Unfortunately there was no Hogwarts Express on the particular month of July. However Gwen was given a specific talisman inside her letter. Which had something like this written over it. " Do not touch what's inside until you need transport. This is a Portkey. It will take you automatically to Hogwarts Castle." The next thing they knew they were standing infront of a huge castle. Kevin had to make a business deal in London, Which Ben probably knew was shady but he didn't pay much heed to it. The intensity of his crimes had lessened as the time passed. Now Kevin just a part time smuggler and black market dealer. It was still somewhat bad but far more reasonable then he used to be. Besides he used his criminal contacts to bust out big time drug dealers or Arms dealers, Prostitution racket and a lots of inhuman criminal activities. In a way, He did more good than bad thus Plumbers allowed him to do shady dealings. So Kevin left to do his own gig for a while as Ben and Gwen appeared infront of a huge castle with a fancy lake.

It was a medieval castle of perfection, that was the best way to describe it. Several stories tall with spires branching off from the main structure. Ben had seen similar castles during the forever Knight hunt–though far less impressive– Besides this castle was in prime condition.

Out of nowhere, An eccentric old man with a very Merlin-ish look, With the pointy hat, White beard and old fashioned robes, appeared infront of them. Gwen cracked a smile, Instantly recognizing the person.

"Good evening Mr Dumbledore , It's a pleasure meeting you!" The redhead greeted with a smile. She had read about him in textbooks and it was pretty cool to meet him in person. He was said to be the most powerful wizard after Merlin and Bezel after all.

"Eh! You know this guy?" Ben dumbfounded.

"I read about him. He is the headmaster of this school and a very powerful Wizard. Let's just say every student of Any magical institutions knows about Dumbledore. !" Gwen spoke out as a matter of fact.

"Pleasure is mine Gwen and Ben Tennyson. I hope you didn't have much trouble finding this place!" Dumbledore greeted with a sagely smile.

"Not really but I hope you can explain the delay in my cousin's magical education!" Gwen raised an eyebrow, This had been bothering her for a while.

"Let's talk inside, Shall we? We have much to discuss!" Dumbledore remarked in a serious tone, "I hope crossing the lake isn't big issue! "

"Easier than reading the Scarlet letter!" Gwen shrugged and before Ben could understand what was going on him and Ben were already encased in an enchanted mana bubble which took off in the sky.

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

The castle itself was quite exotic. Pictures who talked, Friendly ghosts running around everywhere, Shifting staircases...so all of that was pretty cool. Dumbledore led the duo inside passages to his office, All while explaining about the four founders and the forbidden forest.

They reached the statue that stood guard to the Headmaster's office. "Sweet tarts," Dumbledore said, and the statue moved aside as a staircase rotated into view. It wasn't anything unusual. There were various hidden passages inside Fort Knox and Moon Base. However seeing how all of this was magical made Ben a little bit awed.

Once inside his office, Dumbledore waved Gwen and Ben to seats. "While you are here this summer, you will need to catch up with the other students of your year. That means a crash-course in all the first year subjects. Intensive training until you're ready for second year to start."

"I will get on to that, Gwen is going to give me her previous years ' notes and materials so I think it should be manageable. I am still not happy about studying with kids though. It will get more and more awkward with the time!" Ben complained

"I am still worried about the delay, Headmaster. Why didn't Ben showed the signs of having magic before?" Gwen asked out of curiosity and a little bit of control.

"You are quite famous... amongst a few circles Mr Tennyson. So are you Miss Gwen Tennyson!" The wizard spoke in a mysterious voice, " Thanks to the powers you possess. The device which allows you to transform into various creatures. And you Miss Tennyson have the magical aura of an entire town filled with adult and capable Wizards!"

"How much do you know about us?" Gwen scowled. Probably not happy with the sudden invasion on their privacy.

"It took a lot of efforts. But I know enough to understand that you are heroes in making. Someday you will become legends in both muggele- non magical and Wizarding community. Unfortunately not everyone would feel the same way. That's why me and some officials of American Wizarding ministry went through great lengths to hide this information from the world. Especially you Mr Tennyson. On your cousin's case she was written off as a very powerful and talented prodigy. But people who knew about Mr Tennyson's identity feared that his powers will become too much to control and might do more harm then good. They also feared that if Mr Tennyson were to fall in the hands of some darker elements, It might be catastrophic. " Dumbledore responded in a rather guilty tone.

"You did something to him, Didn't you?" Gwen remarked with a menacing glare.

"I had no option! But especially after the Time beast Eon taking over his body...we had no other choices. It happened once, It could have happened again!" Dumbledore continued in the similar tone

"What the hell are we talking about? I totally beat that guy!" Ben frowned

"That you did and I am very grateful for that. The blocks on your magical core were eventually burned on its own. However, The truth is that people will be always running after the unknown and fear it at the same time. Unless we give them something which they can easily believe! The plan is sorta in motion. That's why I wanted to talk with both of you in private!" Dumbledore spoke out with a mysterious smile.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Ben dumbfounded while Gwen had similar expressions on her face.

Dumbledore passed him a wizarding newspaper in which pictures moved. Ben had seen it back in Diagon Alley so it didn't surprise him much but the news inside it does.

"Gwen, It's you!" Ben dumbfounded, Gwen gave a nod. It was not only her but several of Ben's transformations emerging from her shadow..

 _Wizarding world is a strange place. We expect nothing much to surprise us and it's true several times. But sometimes a few events makes us feel like muggles. For years we have been asking questions about those strange creatures appearing in America , The ones who are called Aliens by the muggles. However neither us nor the American Wizarding world managed to find out much about them. But after all these years we finally have an answer. American ministry finally announced the identity of the mysterious individuals._

 _The individual is called Gwendolyn Frank Tennyson. An exceptional sorceress with advanced skills in transfiguration which allows her to create those beings called Aliens. "A dark wizard called Hex gained many ancient and powerful objects. He could destroy an entire city with just one spell. At that time a heroine rose to prominence. Two cousins Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson faced against the seemingly invincible wizard. Unfortunately being ten year olds they couldn't do much that time. Ben Tennyson sacrificed himself to save his cousin and he was critically wounded after taking the attack from mighty Hex..._

"This is rubbish!" Ben rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I am starting to like this!" Gwen responded with a smug grin.

" _Seeing her family in harm Gwen Tennyson unlocked the powerful magic inside of her. Some believe it happened because of her being the descendant of Saint George of Tennessee. With just two spells she learned from the Basic Spells book Gwen Tennyson charged towards the mighty Hex. Even with all the powerful charms of Bezel the dark wizard Hex...who was as much strong as Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Feedback combined... couldn't beat her in combaT. She was just a child back then. The amazing wizard called Gwen Tennyson continued to grow in terms of strength and beauty. also tracked down the menacing creature called Darkstar who lived off absorbing others life energy. He killed 60 witches in England and France but no Aurors managed to catch him. Everyone the governments sent ended up dead. But Gwen Tennyson not only succeeded in defeating him...she trapped him in another dimension. A couple of years back, An extremely powerful squid demon started his rampage on the city of Los Angeles. It shot fire from his eyes and could level a mountain with bare hands. Many Aurors attempted to engage with the monster but failed horribly. She turned her entire body into a creature made of indestructible diamonds and beat him. Not only that... "_

"Okay okay, something is fishy here! I am enjoying the praises though!" Gwen remarked in a casual tone.

"Why are we fusing my stuff and Gwen's stuff? Transforming into Aliens is my forte, Magic is hers! What exactly is going on here?" Ben narrowed down is eyes

"You are an accomplished wizard with an extremely powerful magical core, If you were to perform such feats... People might find it extreme at first but they will let it slide. They will also stop looking for the magical gauntlet. In Benjamin's case ...well things might not turn out that well!" Dumbledore suggested with concern in his voice.

"And they will stop looking for it just cause I am out of picture?" Ben groaned

"No, But all eyes will be focused on Miss Tennyson. Who is already well versed in magical world. While you may be defenseless against people coming after you. That's why the Wizard's associated with the mysterious government agency Plumbiers came up with this idea. Wizards need a face to relate with. Thinking about a non magical person achieving such powers with strange means could cause panic. And if you don't think your secret will never come out, You are really mistaken. But this will make sure your identity remains secret!" Dumbledore responded with a smile.

"What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that Gwen must take credit for everything we did together as a team?" Ben whined.

"He isn't asking Benjy. They had already done it!" Gwen responded in a serious tone, Checking the date on the newspaper. Which showed the date from before two weeks. "The letter had a Confundus charm which stopped people from realizing who I was!" She added with a glare.

"What's that?" Ben raised an eyebrow

"A spell which messes with People's perception. I never thought it could be done on such a large scale. Then again I am talking about Albus Dumbledore!" Gwen responded with a grin.

"Your skills are unparalleled Miss Tennyson. But you must understand there are things which must be done for greater good!" Dumbledore praised the young anodite.

"No one has right to put me and my cousin under microscope like we are some bugs. Me and my family have no intention of being spied by a bunch of Wizards! Whether it's for greater good or not!" Ben threatened.

"Ah, well, happily, I agree with you. You must be allowed to make your own choices, That's why I invited you two here. There are several topics on which you could use my help Miss Tennyson, I might teach you some things which you won't find in any books. I have my own reasons for helping you. And Mr Tennyson with the knowledge of magic, Your transformations will become even more deadly. Besides every hero must be prepared. Every time you defeat evil, It comes back with even more strength!" Dumbledore reasoned

There was a great deal about this story and this situation that Ben did not like. However, he couldn't do a great deal about most of it. Indeed, most of it was past, over and done with, no use lamenting...

"So My cousin gets to be the superheroine of wizarding world. And I get to study magic with twelve year olds. Great life! Let's do kumbaya Gwen!" Ben remarked sarcastically

"I hope there won't be any surprises, Mr Dumbledore!" Gwen cracked her knuckles. Her hairs started flowing in air like flames and eyes took a deep blue shade. Her expressions reminding Albus of his very angry sister Arianna. It was really terrifying.

"Not at all! I have no reason to treat...Mr Tennyson any different than I would treat any other student!" Dumbledore sweat dropped, Feeling the angry anodite's power raising to dangerous level.

"Alright then, See ya after a week!" Ben sighed and he was about to stand up but Dumbledore stopped him.

"There is one more formality...You need to be sorted into one of the four Houses."

"OK. How does that work?"

Dumbledore stood up and from a high shelf took down a battered, pointed hat. "The Sorting Hat!" he proclaimed. "I put this on your head, and it tells us where you fit."

"A hat?" Ben asked in disbelief, but just then the Hat in the professor's hands burst into song.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _'O-kaaay,_ ' Ben thought. _"Seriously Dude! This is my life from now on. *What* have I gotten myself into?"_

 _"You are quite difficult to place, Mr. Tennyson.'_ Ben would have jumped out of his seat had he not had enough space to remain centered. _"Not nearly as problematic as a few who have walked these halls, and yet there is still quite much to you. More... substance to take into consideration."_

"What the...? You can read minds!" Ben dumbfounded

' _Obviously_ ,' The Sorting Hat quipped. ' _It allows me to get an understanding of those to be Sorted, to better put them in the right House.'_

'And what you discover in someone's head stays private?' Ben panicked,. Not wanting everyone to know Ultimatrix's self destruct codes or weaknesses of his Alien forms or his secret smoothies stash. Well, last one didn't matter that much but who cares? . "You won't tell anyone?"

 _"Dear boy, I can't tell anyone! No one would trust exposing their thoughts if there wasn't a guarantee of nondisclosure; Godric Gryffindor charmed me with the purpose of placing children within a House, and never revealing what I learn from them_."

 _"Now,'"_ The Hat continued, _'on with the show, as it were. It goes without saying you have much courage, Mr. Tennysonn; I might even say you are one of the bravest souls I have ever encountered, and Godric would have been truly honored to have you in his House. Loyal too, I see; you stick by your friends through and through, fight for them no matter what, and working strenuously to do it. Helga would be very proud of you too. And then there's Slytherin…"_

Ben was unsure why the Sorting Hat paused. '… What about Slytherin?'

 _'While it is the House least suitable for you, it is not without merit you should be placed there. You have confidence and attitude, Mr. Tennysonn, And despite being modest you do have ambition. Much ambition, in fact; when you have a goal you will strive to achieve by nearly any means. Cunning is not something I would say is attributable to you, –you are much too kind hearted and friendly to truly manipulate others– but you are clever certainly. You have an ability to get inside people's head and change them. Not to mention that, given the appropriate circumstances, I see that you can be quite… ruthless and vindicative. You would do quite well in Slytherin, Mr. Tennyson , if you desired to be placed there.'_

"Is Slytherin going to be more beneficial to me in any way? Will it help me in lessening my reliance on the watch?"

 _"Yes, Slytherin will make you great Ben Tennyson. After all your ancestor built that house in the first place. That's not to say you would do any bad in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I know for a fact that Godric and Helga would each consider you a shinning example of someone deserving to be taught by them, to learn Wizardry at Hogwarts. Depending on where you go certain traits will become more polished than others, of course, but you should not think ill of being where ever you are placed. In the end it depends on you and your passion for success , Your efforts and your ambition!"_

"I don't hear good things about Salazar Slytherin. His own Grandson had to fight him!"

 _"Georgious De Gaunt was a Slytherin too and it didn't make him any less heroic then he used to be. Morgana Le Fey was from Hufflepuff but it didn't make her any less demonic. Are you that much afraid of just a name? Something you read in papers and books? I thought you liked a challenge, excitement...thrill. Are you that weak that just being in Slytherin would make you evil?"_

Ben stood silent for a while, Making Gwen worry about what was going on but Dumbledore assured that it was just the Hat taking its time

"No,...It won't!"

 _"Then , Are you up for the challenge? I think you are!"_

"Wait a min..." However before Ben could finish, The sorting hat had already announced its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

 **So this is it. Gwen becomes a celebrity in the Wizarding world. Ben becomes a SLYTHERIN and he will also become famous in his house for obvious reasons. I bet he will be just irritated to keep hearing about the Sorceress Supreme Gwen Tennyson. Ha ha!**

 **Any ideas or suggestions about Ben's Slytherin "circle" and his relationship with Golden Trio?**


	3. Chapter 3

While Ben wasn't really keen on studying with kids who were somewhere around four years younger than him, He didn't want to pass away the opportunity to learn magic. Besides there was no harm in giving the place a try. He could always return home if things didn't work out and let Gwen teach him most stuff. Gwen sorta did went all drill sergeant on him for an entire week but it was nearly impossible for him to cram the material of one whole year in a single week. Granted it seemed easier at a first glance since it was designed for younger students but it was going to take him some time before he got the hang of things. He turned out to be very good at levitating stuff and potions were just like home economics combined with chemistry, While he wasn't a big fan of those subjects, They were one of his few saving graces at High school, alongside Physical Education, french and english literature, So it wasn't that hard for him. With in a few hours he managed to prepare this anti pimple potion and according to Gwen it was pretty good for a beginner. He also learned the basic shield incantation and the usual wind spell Gwen often used. Needless to say, he was really exhausted from all that wand work and studying but the very fact that he was acquiring a new power which didn't have the time limitations like omnitrix did was enough to keep him highly motivated.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the day when the head of his house was coming to fetch him. Ben insisted that they really didn't need to do that, however Dumbledore said that it would be more convenient to travel with the staff since they can apparate inside the castle. He was slightly nervous but at the same time, excited. His friends bid him farewell yesterday. The American ministry officials insisted that Gwen needed to make a personal appearance at some sort of summit and announce her existence to the world so the story can keep going. There were tons of rewards involved, from all around the world and Kevin went alongside her because ...well..he thought about making some money out of it as usual. Ben was also offered a certain amount of reward, most of it he was going to use in order to pay for his education , also paying a significant amount to his parents, surprising them by arranging a really costly trip to exotic destinations of Europe.

Closing his eyes he let the sleep take over, knowing very well that tomorrow will be the start of his new life.

He was woken by a banging at the door, He drowsily walked over to it, Both of his parents were at their respective jobs so he was all by himself right now. Letting out a yawn, Ben opened the door, The person who appeared in front seemed sort of strange and unfamiliar. He wore black robes, his eyes apparently lacking any sort of emotion except irritation and perhaps anger or maybe sadness, his dark hair sorta seemed greasy. Something about this person screamed " Vampire" but that was really out of equation once that individual opened his mouth.

"Are you Ben Tennyson?"

"Umm...yeah."

"I am Professor Snape and you have ten minutes to prepare yourself."

"Damn! Just let me grab some things. I am almost ready." Nodding his head annoyingly, Ben went inside and took out his luggage. Messaged his parents that he was leaving and walked back to the door after taking a shower.

"Fine, I am good to go." Snape gave him a scrutinizing look before grabbing his shoulders, Ben felt a gut wrenching pull then it was gone. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself back in a section of the castle he visited ten days prior.

"You will be given a bed in slytherin dormitory, since we don't have any empty ones in the fifth year section, you will have to stay with the second year students."

"Not really happy about this whole studying with kids thing but a very little sacrifice I need to make." Ben rolled his eyes in irritation

"Tennyson?" Snape examined his young pupil once again, " Actually the founder of Friendkin Academy of Magical studies and Sorceri was called Isolt Tennyson. and that's not just it. Every once in a while the name Tennyson keeps popping up in the Wizarding world. Quite amusing I must say."

"Well, Not an expert on this subject but cousin told me there had been numerous witches and wizards in our family." Ben replied casually.

"Yes." Snape mused as he led Ben towards the low underground room with rough stone walls. which didn't sound creepy at all!

"So what subject do you teach, Professor?" Ben raised in eyebrow, "I honestly find Defense against the Dark arts and Potions quite interesting."

"Hmm..both are pretty remarkable subjects. Once you understand them properly you will be able to use them in order to do incredible things." Snape looked down at Ben.

"Such as?" Ben blinked in curiosity

Snape took a moment to think before responding "You can brew a polyjuice potion which can allow you to morph into someone else if you properly make it. However you need a strand of hair of that particular person and the effect last only for an hour."

"Oh, Well good for me, I can turn into anyone without using the potion for as long as I want." Ben spoke with a casual smile

"I know you possess certain abilities Mister Tennyson...but I find this quite hard to believe." Snape glanced at Ben with a bit of surprise and disbelief, not that Ben was paying a close attention to the Potions Master.

Ben just smirked in response and took out a small cube from his utility belt which turned into a transparent mask with a greenish glow with a single press of his finger. As he put the mask on, a white glow covered his body and Ben morphed into a perfect replica of Gwen. Snape's eyes widened in surprise, well that was unusual.

"Quite impressive, how did you do that?"

"Ah, Sir! I don't think you would believe me if I told you. " Ben grinned as he took off his ID mask, "In a way, this is a technology developed by someone nearly 500 years ahead of muggles."

"I see. This must be one of those unusual tools Headmaster talked to me about. Mister Tennyson, I expect you to be very discreet about things like this and your gauntlet during your stay in Hogwarts. " Snape reprimanded him sternly, though his amusement softened the blow.

"I know Professor, I am a responsible adult not some child. I can keep a secret." Ben shrugged. They stopped in front of a plain , bare wall.

"The password is Pure Blood." Ben shook his head. That really didn't come off as a huge surprise considering the whole history of Salazar. A small passage appeared in the bare wall, leading them inside the Slytherin common room.

The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It had quite an exotic atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"Right hand passage leads to Boy's dormitory and left hand passage leads to Girl's dormitory." Snape explained, glancing down at him

"I will ofcourse stay strictly to the right." Ben let out a sigh.

"Glad to see that you understand the obvious." Snape looked at him in amusement as he led him towards the second years' passage. , "There is something I would like to warn you about." Snape continued in a serious tone.

"Umm ...yes Professor? " Ben blinked in confusion.

"A lot of people in this house are big believers in pure blood. "

"He he, Doesn't make much sense for me to be? Right?"

"Well, If I were you I wouldn't go around advertising the fact. " He looked uncommonly grave. "Maybe it's better if you just mention your cousin and your ancestor Isolt, deflecting the conversation altogether."

"I will keep that in mind. " Ben nodded, quite reluctantly though. It wasn't like he was scared, at the same time he wasn't too keen about having childish spats with kids, even kids with magical powers were still kids so it won't make much sense for him to confront them on daily basis. If he could avoid fights with them altogether just by not mentioning his blood status, then it didn't seem like that bad of an idea to use Gwen's newfound fame in the wizarding world.

"Your remedial classes shall begin from tomorrow and you will be given your schedule after dinner. Till then you are free to roam the castle if you want...without using any of your "unusual" tools. The broomstick instructor is available after an hour so you may start the flying lessons today if you want."

"Umm...Can I use my flying hoverboard? I am not that comfortable with brooms...that can fly." Ben scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Unless you want to be expelled from this school, No." Snape remarked dryly

" _Buzzkill!"_ Ben cursed under his breath and put his caged owl in the next bed. The reddish owl hooted as Ben stroked its' head. stretching his arms with a yawn Ben started taking out his stuff one by one, making himself in his bed.

Snape exited the slytherin dungeon immediately afterwards, though Ben remained in his mind for a while. The Tennyson cousins both , Ben and Gwen. They were quite an anomaly. Gwen Tennyson could perform extremely powerful and potent wandless magic with so much ease that she never needed one in her entire life and this...Ben...he had that really strange gauntlet which could transform him into a wide range of unseen and unknown creatures with various abilities. Granted, Ben was a bit flamboyant but he didn't ask him million unneeded questions. He asked him about potions and Defense against the Dark arts, which was a bit amusing. It was sorta natural for him to be interested in DADA regarding what Dumbledore told him about the duo's adventures and how they came to be what they are today.

" _He will do just fine."_ Snape spoke to himself as he retreated in the library.


End file.
